Data objects may be stored in an object storage architecture that manages data as objects. To prevent data loss, administrators and other users of object storage solutions in geographically distributed replicated environments may be concerned with meeting specified data protection levels across their storage systems at all times, irrespective of failure conditions, such as disk failure, node failure, communication network congestion or failure, or even complete failure of a site. For instance, in replicated disaster recovery environments, the distances may typically be large and failure conditions can vary on a wide scale. In some cases, the systems at each site may be loosely coupled to the rest of the systems in the replicated infrastructure over long network distances.
In these types of object storage systems, when a site determines data protection levels for a given object, the site might not take into consideration whether another site has stored a replication of each of the objects or what state the replicated object is in at the other site. Accordingly, object storage users may have to choose between utilizing an excessive amount of storage by configuring high data protection levels at all of their storage sites or else taking the risk of not meeting sufficient data protection levels under some circumstances. The latter situation may result in failure to meet regulatory compliance, which may cause reputation damage and fines in addition to the direct costs associated with the potential loss of corporate data.